Baby, I'm So Sorry ( My Beautiful Past sequel Jongin side version)
by goolhara
Summary: Jongin pikir tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan. Jongin pikir tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia pertahankan, tapi Jongin tidak pernah berpikir, bahwa masih ada 'kemungkinan'. KaiHun pairing. Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun. BL. 1S


**Title : Baby, I am So Sorry**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin**

 **Genre : Angst, Romance**

 **\- Jongin Point of View -**

" Terimakasih untuk semuanya." Ujarnya dan aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku mendengar suara indahnya bergetar menahan tangis. Karena walau berusaha dia sembunyikan aku terlalu mengenal sosok yang selalu menemaniku selama lebih dari empat tahun terakhir ini.

Aku tahu betul bahwa dia pria yang kuat yang selalu ingin menyimpan air matanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja setelah mengatakan hal itu, dia berlalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam, tak bergerak sedikitpun karena masih terlalu _shock_ dengan kenyataan yang baru saja terjadi. Ingin rasanya aku berlari menyusulnya, menahannya agar tak keluar sejengkalpun dari rumah ini tapi semua perkataannya tadi menahan keinginanku.

 _' Aku lelah Jongin. Aku lelah bertengkar seperti ini terus. Lebih baik kita putus saja.'_

Kata-katanya tadi masih terngiang jelas dikepalaku.

Lelah !

Kalau dia sudah lelah padaku lalu apa lagi yang bisa kuperbuat? Betapapun aku mencintainya dia tidak akan kembali padaku. Aku tahu aku salah karena kurang memahami perasaanya, tapi selama ini kupikir dia baik-baik saja karena tak pernah sekalipun dia mengeluh padaku. Selama ini dia selalu tersenyum dan mengatakan baik-baik saja tapi tiba-tiba saja tadi dia menumpahkan semua perasaannya dan langsung minta putus padaku. Aku tahu aku salah karena tiba-tiba marah padanya tapi aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa selama ini dia menyimpan semuanya sendiri tanpa memberitahuku sedikitpun. Saat dia mengatakan itu aku benar-benar marah. Aku merasa dia sama sekali tidak menghargai perasaanku. Sejak awal kami sudah berjanji tidak akan ada yang kami tutup-tutupi satu sama lain. Apapun itu, kami akan membicarakannya dan menyelesaikannya berdua. Sudah sepatutnya aku tahu apa yang dia rasakan kan? Karena tidak ada aku dan kamu dalam hubungan ini. Yang ada hanyalah _kita_ tapi kenapa dia menyimpan semuanya sendirian selama bertahun-tahun dan mengharap aku akan sadar sendiri? Aku sadar kalau aku kurang peka dengan keadaan disekitarku jadi menurutku sudah sewajarnya Sehun mengatakan semuanya dari awal.

Tapi kenapa?

Aku benar-benar merasa berdosa saat melihatnya menangis. Selama aku pacaran dengannya baru kali inilah aku melihat Sehun menangis sekencang itu. Air matanya membuatku merasa sebagai pria paling kejam didunia. Air matanya membuatku sadar betapa dalam lukanya. Air matanya membuatku kehilangan kata-kata dan hal itu jugalah yang membuatku tidak berani mengejarnya. Andai saja dia tidak menangis didepanku aku pasti sudah memintanya kembali padaku.

Tapi cukup dengan tangisannya saja aku tahu betapa dia sudah membenciku. Betapa dia lelah denganku dan tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa kuperbuat untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Walaupun aku menahannya pergi, walau aku mengucapkan beribu kata cinta sambil berlutut di kakinya tidak akan ada yang berubah karena aku telah menyakitinya terlalu dalam.

Jadi sekarang, aku hanya bisa diam melihat orang yang paling kucintai dengan seluruh hidupku pergi meninggalkan rumah ini. Meninggalkan aku dan itu semua karena ketololanku.

Aku memang pantas ditinggalkan Sehun. Pria sebaik dan sesabar dia tak pantas dengan pria sepertiku. Dia layak mendapat pria yang jauh lebih baik dariku walau aku yakin tidak akan ada pria yang bisa mencintai Sehun seperti aku mencintainya.

 **\- Author Point of View -**

Cahaya matahari mulai menyelip masuk kekamar Jongin membuat pria yang baru bisa tertidur dua jam sebelum subuh menjelang, menggeliat pelan di atas ranjangnya. Jongin bergerak pelan dan memutar tubuhnya ke samping dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Tangannya bergerak seakan ingin memeluk sesuatu yang ada disampingnya tapi mata pria tampan itu langsung terbuka begitu tangannya menyentuh sprei dingin disampingnya.

" Sayang." Panggil Jongin pelan.

Namun keadaan dikamarnya masih sunyi sepi. Jongin terduduk perlahan diatas ranjangnya, matanya merayapi setiap inci kamarnya berusaha mencari sosok pria cantik yang selalu menemani tidurnya.

Sesaat kemudian Jongin menghela napas. Panjang dan berat saat menyadari bahwa kini Sehun sudah tak bersamanya lagi. Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya pikirannya tertuju pada satu nama. Sejak kemarin tak henti-hentinya Jongin memikirkan Sehun. Tak sedetikpun Sehun lepas dari benak Jongin bahkan sampai larut malam pun Jongin tetap mengingat semua kenangannya dengan pria yang saat ini sudah jadi mantan kekasihnya. Semua hal yang sudah dilewatinya bersama sosok yang sudah dicintainya lebih dari empat tahun itu. Jongin menatap nanar kamarnya yang sekarang terasa begitu hampa dan sunyi. Kamarnya sekarang terasa begitu dingin padahal dulu saat Sehun masih disini kamar ini adalah tempat paling hangat dalam rumahnya.

 ** _Flashback_**

" Jonginie bangun." Sehun membelai lembut rambut Jongin tapi kekasihnya masih belum juga terjaga dari tidurnya.

" Jonginie, sayangku, bangun. Nanti kau bisa terlambat ke kantor." Panggil Sehun lagi.

" Mmm, sebentar lagi." Gumam Jongin. Satu tangannya bergerak mencari tubuh Sehun dan berusaha memeluknya.

" Jongin, bangun." Sehun melepaskan tangan Jongin dan menjauhkannya dari tubuhnya membuat pria tampan berkulit coklat itu membuka matanya dengan malas.

" Cepat bangun dan mandi. Aku sudah siapkan air panasmu." Sehun beranjak bangun tapi Jongin dengan cepat menariknya hingga membuat Sehun terjatuh keatas ranjang dan segera menindihnya.

" Kim Jongin tidak sekarang." Desis Sehun saat tangan Jongin mulai menggerayangi lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya.

" Sebentar saja." Desah Jongin di leher Sehun.

" Sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh. Katanya kau ada _meeting_ penting jam delapan nanti?"

" _Cancel_ saja." Bisik Jongin dibibir Sehun. Sehun mendorong dada Jongin menjauh dan melepaskan ciumannya.

" Mana bisa begitu?"

" Kenapa tidak bisa? Sekali-kali ambil cuti kan tidak apa."

" Kim Jongin." Sehun menatap Jongin tajam.

" Iya, iya. Aku akan pergi tapi setidaknya tiga puluh menit saja ya." Pinta Jongin manja.

" Tidak."

" 20 menit?" Tawar Jongin

" 15 menit!" Jawab Sehun.

" 20 menit _deh_..." Rengek Jongin.

" 15 menit atau tidak sama sekali." Tegas Sehun.

" Iya, iya 15 menit." Jawab Jongin cepat.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah." Ujar Sehun pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. Jongin tersenyum senang menatap kekasihnya dan detik berikutnya dia langsung menyambar bibir manis Sehun.

 ** _End of flashback_**

Jongin tersenyum kecil mengingat saat itu, saat dimana Sehun masih ada untuknya, menemani tidurnya, membangunkan Jongin dari lelapnya tapi senyum Jongin perlahan lenyap begitu dia tersadar kalau sekarang Sehun sudah tak lagi ada untuknya. Dada Jongin terasa sesak saat dihadapi kenyataan bahwa mulai sekarang Jongin harus belajar hidup tanpa Sehun. Belajar menjalani hidup tanpa kehangatan dan kasih sayang Sehun, belajar mengurangi waktu untuk memikirkan pria cantik itu. Setitik air mata jatuh di pipinya, air mata yang seharusnya turun saat perpisahan kemarin baru mengalir saat Jongin menyadari bahwa dia sudah benar-benar kehilangan Sehun. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Jongin, tidak ada isak tangis yang terdengar dari bibirnya. Jongin hanya menatap lurus kedepan dengan sorot mata kosong dan air mata yang terus mengalir turun.

" Kembalilah padaku Oh Sehun." Bisik Jongin parau.

 **\- Jongin Point of View -**

Ini hari ketiga sejak aku dan Sehun putus. Selama itu yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah terus memikirkan Sehun. Sesibuk apapun aku dikantor aku tetap memikirkannya, sekuat apapun aku mencoba melupakannya dia kembali hadir di ingatanku dan setiap aku memikirkan Sehun hatiku akan meringis perih karena mengingat betapa besar luka yang aku berikan untuknya. Aku terus sibuk memikirkan semua hal tentangnya. Apa yang dia lakukan saat ini, ada dimana dia sekarang, dia sudah makan atau belum, apa dia memikirkanku dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kecil lainnya terus berputar dikepalaku memenuhi semua isi rongga batok kepalaku.

Ingin sekali rasanya aku berlari ke rumah Yuta untuk menengok apakah Sehun ada disana, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu takut. Aku terlalu takut untuk memikirkan kalau-kalau ternyata Sehun tidak mau menemuiku. Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Bahkan keberanian untuk sekedar menelponnya sajapun aku tak punya. Padahal aku begitu merindukan suaranya, ingin sekali rasanya aku mendengar suara lembutnya itu, tapi lagi-lagu aku terlalu takut.

####################################################################################################################################################

Hari ke lima setelah aku dan Sehun berpisah aku semakin menyadari kalau aku masih sangat mencintainya. Semakin hari aku semakin tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Sekuat-kuatnya dinding yang kubangun untuk menahan rasa rinduku padanya tetap tak mampu menahan semua perasaan ini. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini. Terus dan terus memikirkan Sehun tanpa ada ujungnya.

####################################################################################################################################################

Hari ini aku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menelpon rumah Yuta dan menanyakan apa Sehun ada disana. Aku tidak menelpon ke ponsel Sehun karena aku tidak punya nyali untuk mendengar suaranya. Aku berusaha setenang mungkin saat mulai menekan sederet angka yang sudah kuhapal baik tapi aku hanya bisa terpaku ditempatku, kerongkonganku tercekat dan tak ada suara yang bisa keluar dari mulutku saat suara yang amat kurindukan itu menyapa lembut lewat pesawat telpon. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menampar wajahku dan membuatku tersadar, karena gugup aku buru-buru memutuskan panggilan telponku. Jantungku berdetak cepat sampai-sampai terasa sakit karena terlalu senang dan kaget setelah mendengar suaranya. Aku tersenyum pahit ditempatku. Haruskah aku merasa senang atau sedih saat mendengar

####################################################################################################################################################

Hari ini aku akan datang ke rumah Yuta. Aku akan menemui Sehun. Aku akan memintanya agar kembali bersamaku. Aku sudah pikirkan masak-masak dan aku sudah putuskan. Betapa bodohnya aku kalau membiarkan rasa takut menghalangi rasa cintaku. Aku tidak perduli kalau Sehun tidak mau menemuiku, aku tidak perduli kalau Sehun akan mengusirku, aku akan meminta maaf padanya dan memintanya kembali lagi denganku. Walau mungkin saat ini dia masih belum mau kembali denganku tapi aku akan terus berusaha sampai dia mau menerimaku kembali.

Kuhela napas dalam-dalam saat mobilku sudah terparkir manis didepan rumah Yuta. Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki halaman rumahnya, kulihat tidak ada mobil Taeyong yang artinya Taeyong tidak ada dirumah. Mungkin saja Taeyong sedang dinas keluar kota. Perlahan, kutekan bel dengan gugup namun setelah beberapa saat belum ada yang membukakan pintu. Kutekan sekali lagi namun masih belum ada yang keluar. Mungkin mereka sedang keluar karena rumah ini terlihat sepi sekali.

Kuputuskan untuk menunggu diteras sambil mempersiapkan hatiku untuk menghadapi Sehun nanti. Tidak terasa sudah tiga jam aku menunggu disini tapi belum satupun penghuni rumah ini pulang. Aku mulai merasa cemas dan bertanya-tanya kemana sebenarnya mereka pergi. Namun baru saja aku memutuskan untuk menelpon Yuta mobil Taeyong terlihat memasuki halaman rumah. Aku kontan berdiri dan mengamati isi mobil, mencari sosok Sehun didalam sana. Namun tidak ada Sehun. Yang ada hanya sepasang suami istri itu. Kulihat Yuta dan Taeyong menatapku kaget saat mereka keluar dari mobil. Yuta bergegas menghampiriku sedangkan Taeyong mengikuti dibelakangnya.

" Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Yuta ketus. Hatiku mencelos melihat sikap ketus Yuta. Kalau Yuta saja sudah bereaksi seperti ini padaku bagaimana dengan Sehun?

" Aku, ingin bertemu _hyungmu_." Jawabku.

" Untuk apa lagi? Belum puas kau menyakiti hatinya? Belum puas kau membuatnya tersiksa? Kau tahu betapa terlukanya dia karena egomu selama ini?" Hardik Yuta

" Aku tahu. Karena itu, aku kesini untuk minta maaf padanya. Aku ingin kembali padanya lagi." Jawabku.

Yuta menatapku dengan mata membulat kaget seperti tak percaya dengan kata-kataku tapi sedetik kemudian dia menggeleng pelan.

" Terlambat." Ujarnya seraya berlalu meninggalkanku.

" Yuta aku tahu aku sangat salah dan mungkin tidak pantas dimaafkan, tapi tolong setidaknya biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya pada Sehun." Ujarku sambil menarik lengannya.

" Kubilang terlambat." Yuta menampik tanganku kasar.

" Yuta tolonglah, biarkan aku bertemu dengan Sehun. Aku masih sangat mencintainya. Aku ingin kembali lagi dengannya. Aku—"

" Terlambat! Sehun _hyung_ sudah pulang ke Jepang. Dan kau tahu apa alasannya? KAU. Kau yang membuatnya kembali ke Jepang. Apa kau tahu betapa tersiksanya kakakku karena terus memikirkanmu? Apa kau tahu betapa sakit hatinya karena sikapmu? Apa kau tahu Sehun _hyung_ terus menunggumu? Seminggu ini yang dia kerjakan hanya menangis dan terus menatap ponselnya berharap kalau kau akan menghubunginya dan memintanya berbaikan denganmu. Tapi apa? Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang? Kenapa kau baru datang saat dia sudah putus asa dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya seperti ini? Kenapa? Kenapa kau tega sekali Kim Jongin? Kenapa kau sangat egois?" Jerit Yuta dengan berlinang air mata.

Taeyong bergerak maju dan memeluk Yuta sementara aku hanya bisa terpaku ditempatku, terpana dengan semua perkataannya. Benarkah semua yang dikatakannya? Benarkah Sehun pergi ke Jepang karena ingin melupakanku? Kenapa aku baru datang sekarang? Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Kenapa kemarin aku terlalu banyak berpikir sampai tak bisa melakukan apapun? Kenapa begini?

" Puas kau sekarang hah? Puas kau membuat kakakku menderita? Sekarang kakakku harus pergi ke Jepang dan memikul semua kesedihannya sendirian." Kecam Yuta tajam.

Aku hanya bisa menunduk penuh sesal, berusaha menyembunyikan air mataku yang mulai turun. Aku mengerti kenapa Yuta begitu marah padaku. Dia begitu menyayangi kakaknya dan aku sudah sangat menyakiti Sehun. Jangankan Yuta akupun juga marah pada diriku sendiri.

" Aku minta maaf." Ujarku pelan. Yuta hanya menatapku tajam dengan napas sesengukan karena menangis.

" Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Yuta, tolong aku. Biarkan aku menemui Sehun. Biarkan aku meminta maaf padanya. Biarkan aku meluruskan semua ini. Bisakah kau berikan alamatnya padaku?" Pintaku sungguh-sungguh.

Kali ini aku janji. Aku akan berhenti jadi pengecut dan akan mendatangi Sehun dan meluruskan masalah ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kami berakhir seperti ini. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Sehun. Yuta menatapku sungguh-sungguh. Kali ini tatapannya mulai melembut tapi sedetik kemudian dia menggeleng pelan.

" Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Bisiknya pelan. Langit seakan runtuh menimpaku saat mendengar jawabannya

" Kenapa?"

" Karena Sehun _hyung_ sudah tak mau lagi bertemu denganmu. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji padanya apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan memberikan alamat barunya pada siapapun." Jawabnya lirih.

Aku terhenyak mendengar perkataan Yuta. Sedalam itukah luka yang kuberikan? Sesakit itukah hati Sehun sampai dia tidak mau bertemu lagi denganku? Apa yang sudah kulakukan selama ini, Ya Tuhan?

" T-tapi Yu, aku masih mencintainya dan dia juga masih mencintaiku. Kami pasti bisa bersatu lagi—"

" Aku tahu kalau kalian masih saling mencintai. Tapi Sehun _hyung_ bilang cinta saja tidaklah cukup. Apa artinya saling mencintai jika kalian tidak saling mengerti satu sama lain?"

" T-Tapi—"

" _Hyung_ , kalau kau memang benar-benar mencintainya, tolong hargai keputusannya. Biarkan dia sendiri. Biarkan dia melupakanmu." Ujar Yuta menyentuh bahuku pelan.

Aku terduduk lemas diatas kursi. Sehun bahkan sudah tak mau lagi bertemu denganku. Itu semua salahku. Itu semua karena kebodohanku. Egoku yang membuat semuanya seperti ini. Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Ini sudah benar-benar berakhir. Benar-benar sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuperbuat untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuperbuat agar Sehun memaafkanku. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyembuhkan lukanya.

 _' I am so sorry baby...'_

 **FIN**

 **A/N : That's it babies. Naw, naw babies, i know that u're craving for a sweet ending. Sorry to say, i cant do that. Ini sebenernya sih bukan sequel ya, cma kek Jongin side version gtu. Apapun itu lah sekarang kalian udh tau hal ini dari situasinya Jongin kan? And sebenernya kalo versi yang dulu ini aku bkn trilogi. Jadi msh ada satu seq series lagi harusnya. But i'll see what would i do w/ the KaiHun ver. I might or might not bkn sequel lagi after this.**

 **Anyways,reviews, subscribes and followers are love. Till next time babies, paipai^^**


End file.
